O Estranho do Outro Lado da Linha
by Graciela Pettrov
Summary: Ela estava sem sono. Ele só queria conversar com alguém. Uma ligação muda tudo. [UA • SHORTFIC]
1. Chapter 1

_**É UA. Um pouco comédia, um pouco romance. Terá sete capítulos, sem mais.**_

 _ **Apreciem :)**_

* * *

 **O Estranho do Outro Lado da Linha**

 **Por Graciela Pettrov**

 **...**

 **O Estranho**

Sakura estava sem sono àquela noite... pela quarta vez na semana. Encontrava-se diabolicamente ansiosa para saber os resultados das provas que fizera na última semana. Era seu último ano, impossível de não se preocupar, afinal.

Remexia-se para um lado, se cobria, tirava ou afofava o travesseiro, jogava cobertor para o lado ou às vezes se embrulhava toda. Mas de nada adiantava, aquela guerra solitária sobre sua cama não estava funcionando em nada.

Ergueu a mão e tateou a cômoda ao lado, pegou o celular e desbloqueou a tela revelando uma foto antiga em que ela e Ino fizeram um make escroto com a maquiagem de sua mãe. Aquele foi um dia divertido, mas aí elas entraram na terrível fase da adolescência onde tirar fotos com a cara lambuzada não tinha mais graça.

Suspirou longamente antes de clicar no ícone da agenda telefônica, rolou o dedo sobre os nomes lendo-os rapidamente, parou no de Ino (lá nos últimos devido o sobrenome da loira) revelando sua fotinha em miniatura com seu número logo abaixo. Colocou para chamar.

Um. Dois. Três. Quatro. Cinco toques e justamente quando Sakura ia cancelar a chamada, a Yamanaka atendeu:

— O Will Smith morreu? — Ino perguntou nada receptiva.

— Quê? Não! Deus me livre, Ino. — A Haruno respondeu sobressaltada. Will era um deus imortal, não? Bom, se não, deveria.

— Certo. Então é melhor você ter um motivo tão importante quanto, para me ligar às três da manhã.

Sakura sentou na cama e mordeu o lábio. Ela sabia que Ino estava com Gaara. Nem mesmo olhou a hora antes de ligar, como se fingir que não saber que estava tão tarde para ligar para alguém a tornasse menos culpada.

— Ino... — pausa para ouvir os resmungos da outra — ... E se eu não conseguir?! — Questionou, decidindo levantar de vez. Foi até a janela, talvez uma brisa noturna ajudasse. Nem que fosse para lhe dar um resfriado, assim teria algo mais com que se preocupar além dos resultados que sairiam dali uma semana.

Ino bufou e depois expirou longamente para se acalmar e não xingar a amiga. É claro que Sakura ligara por aquilo, ela sabia disso porque a Haruno vinha lhe fazendo essa maldita pergunta a semana quase toda.

— Sakura, você tem que relaxar. Como vai saber os resultados se ficar louca daqui pra lá? Olha só, eu já disse que não precisa se preocupar tanto, okay? Tenho certeza que você passará. Aqueles dias que me obrigou a te ajudar a estudar não serão em vão... — Murmurou a última frase, foram dia terríveis para uma pessoa que cursava engenharia estudar sobre medicina.

A Haruno riu agradecida pelo incentivo (e ajuda, mesmo que a contra gosto). Não incomodara Ino à toa, no final das contas.

— Obrigada. Estava precisando ouvir isso. — Disse afastando as cortinas da janela e abrindo-a, saiu para a varanda e recostou-se na grade.

— Não foi nada. — Ino riu pelo nariz. Aquela situação era meio controvérsia, Sakura era veterana na faculdade, enquanto ela ainda era uma caloura de segundo período, no entanto, era justamente ela quem estava acalmando-a quando o caso deveria ser ao contrário.

Já estava se questionando se ficaria assim quando estivesse em seu último anos, mas sentiu um braço pousar sobre sua barriga e olhou para o lado. Gaara estava deitado de bruços, dormindo profundamente, as costas nuas à mostra.

A loira segurou o aparelho com a outra mão, levou a livre às costas do namorado e começou a dedilhar sua coluna bem de leve para não acordá-lo.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Não. Desculpe ter incomodado, sei onde você está. — Sakura disse rindo. A outra riu também antes de murmurar 'estou no paraíso' e desligar.

Ao ouvir o sinal informando o fim da ligação, Sakura pousou o celular na base da grade baixa para ficar com ambas as mãos livres e fez um coque. O vento estava bagunçando seu cabelo fazendo-o cair sobre seus olhos.

Olhou novamente na tela do aparelho que mostrava três e quinze da manhã. Suspirou e ficou observando à sua volta. Na sua frente vários prédios lutavam por espaço, parecendo disputar qual era mais alto que outro. Segurou-se na grade e debruçou-se para olhar lá embaixo, as ruas estavam apinhadas de luzes de carros que, da altura em que ela estava, lhe pareciam formigas Jedis segurando seus sabres de luz.

A Haruno optara por morar no andar mais alto possível de seu prédio. Nova York era barulhenta tanto durante o dia quanto à noite. Isso não contribuía em nada com seu problema para dormir.

Insônia. Insônia. Insônia!

Por que ela não conseguia ser um pouquinho normal e dormir a mesma quantidade de horas das outras pessoas? Não, ela tinha que dá uma de vampira. Não conseguir dormir era uma grande mer...

Sakura sequer pôde completar seu pensamento, pois se assustou com o toque de seu celular. Olhou para o aparelho como se o mesmo fosse uma das Horcruxes de Harry Potter. Quem seria inconveniente o bastante (além dela, é claro) para ligar para alguém àquela hora da madrugada?

Não sabia quem era. Pois o número mostrado na tela era desconhecido por si e não havia nome, ou seja, não pertencia a sua agenda.

Hesitou antes de aceitar a ligação pensando que aquilo talvez fosse uma praga jogada por Ino pelo incômodo de mais cedo, deu de ombros e levou o aparelho ao ouvido.

— Alô? — Atendeu incerta. A pessoa do outro lado da linha demorou um tantinho para responder e Sakura se amaldiçoou por ter assistido a um filme de terror que falava justamente daquele tipo de ligação estranha. Mil coisas passavam por sua mente, pensou até em como seria a voz do outro lado: chiada e horripilante.

Mas, para seu alívio, uma voz masculina e com um sotaque carregado interrompeu seus pensamentos temerosos.

— Huh. _Ola_. — Respondeu. Ele parecia mais temeroso que Sakura. A mesma franziu o cenho, não reconhecia aquela voz de lugar algum, muito menos uma com sotaque.

— Quem falar? — Ele continuou.

Sakura riu pelo nariz, aquele cara falava engraçado. Lembrou-se de uma vez em que Ino e ela estavam em um restaurante e uma mulher com sotaque sentou ao lado da mesa delas. As duas passaram o jantar inteiro rindo do modo que a estrangeira falava. A mulher não gostou nada quando percebeu ser o motivo das risadas. Sakura sabia que aquilo era errado, mas não deixava de ser engraçado, no entanto...

— Você quem ligou, então...

—Ooy, _certò_. Sou _Sasukè_. — Ele falava de forma que todas as últimas sílabas fossem tônicas, tornando as palavras oxítonas.

De onde era aquele sotaque mesmo? Não conseguia lembrar.

— Desculpe a grosseria, _Sasukè_ , mas como conseguiu meu número? Não o tenho em minha agenda.

Sasuke riu rapidamente, de forma contida.

— Essa pergunta _è_ bem interessante, e a resposta mais ainda — começou antes de dar uma pausa — Antes de começar, quero que saiba que _moràmos_ bem longe um do outro... — outra pausa. Sakura pensou em questionar, mas ele logo voltou a falar: — A verdade é que estou sem um pingo de sono, _entào_ peguei meu celular e digitei números aleatórios e simplesmente deu no seu. — Terminou, rindo.

A Haruno achou a história no mínimo estranha. Quem raios faz uma coisa dessa? Tá... talvez essa ideia já tenha passado também por sua mente em uma das noites insone, mas ela não era louca a tal ponto. No mínimo, a pessoa que atenderia a chamaria de psicótica.

Sem dar sinais de que acreditara na história, ela o questionou: — Como sabe que moramos longe?

Ele não respondeu de imediato, e ela começou a olhar para todos os lados pensando, rapidamente alarmada, se não se tratava de um tarado ou sabe-se lá o que. O sotaque não era uma questão a ser levada em consideração. Nova York tinha gente de todo lugar, até de outro planeta, se duvidasse.

— Olhe meu DDD, _è_ da Europa. Paris, para ser mais _exatò_.

Sakura deu uma rápida olhada na tela do seu aparelho. De fato o DDD não era o mesmo do seu.

Ponderou. Pelo menos se ele fosse louco, seria um que estava à milhares de quilômetros de distância dela, contando mais o oceano que dividia seus continentes.

É. Ela estava segura. O que custava conversar? Estava sem sono mesmo.

— Okay. Eu acredito em você. Sou Sakura. — Disse, ouviu-o rir novamente e se permitiu rir também. Sasuke parecia legal, meio louco, talvez... Mas ele sofria seu mesmo problema. Uma noite de conversa a faria esquecer um pouco a tensão da espera dos resultados. Era uma distração melhor que resfriado.

Mal ela sabia que aquela era apenas a primeira de suas muitas ligações com o estranho do outro lado da linha.

* * *

 _ **A forma como ele fala é mais ou menos a minha noção do sotaque francês :)**_

 _ **Por enquanto é isso. Gostou? Deixe um review, não custa nada ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Olá, pessoas._**

 ** _Esse capítulo vai especialmente para esses leitores abaixo que disponibilizaram de seu precioso tempo para deixar uma opinião:_**

 ** _Dony doninha,_** ** _Strikis,_** ** _Unbroken Heart e_** ** _Guest_**

 ** _Obrigada e boa leitura :)_**

* * *

 **O Estranho do Outro Lado da Linha**

 **Por Graciela Pettrov**

 **...**

 ** _Sasukè_**

Sakura nunca estivera tão certa e tão errada ao mesmo tempo sobre determinada coisa.

De fato, fizera uma boa escolha ao aceitar conversar com o estranho do outro lado da linha, _Sasukè_. O que a tornara certa por descobrir que fora um bom papo.

A parte do estar errada é porque achara que havia trocado uma boa conversa por um mal resfriado e no fim acabara com ambos.

'Distração em dobro, que ótimo.', foi o que pensou levemente sarcástica ao acordar colocando possivelmente toda sua massa encefálica pelo nariz e com os olhos ardendo como se fosse um cosplay do Motoqueiro Fantasma.

Procurou pelo celular que jogara em algum lugar da cama e o encontrou embaixo de sua perna esquerda. A primeira coisa que verificou foi se a tela não estava rachada. Seria o terceiro aparelho quebrado por dormir por cima do mesmo. Para sua sorte, a tela estava intacta. Graças a Thor!

Desbloqueou-o e olhou a hora: onze e vinte e três da manhã. Rapidamente, Sakura agradeceu a todos os deuses de todas as religiões do planeta por não precisar ir pra faculdade.

Colocou no menu e clicou no ícone de chamadas, a primeira era a de Sasuke. O número dele era tão extenso que não conseguiria decorar. Não que a mesma pretendesse isso, claro que não. Afinal, não era como se ele fosse ligar novamente.

Sasuke era engraçado e sério ao mesmo tempo, na medida. Quando em certo momento ela fez as velhas perguntas clichês 'onde você está?' e 'o que está fazendo agora?', a Haruno não pôde evitar de sua mente imaginá-lo em um quarto escuro, sentado em uma poltrona bem no meio do cômodo, de frente para uma parede repleta de monitores mostrando diferentes vídeos pornográficos simultaneamente.

Mas ele simplesmente respondeu que estava andando da janela para o quarto (porque, segundo ele, não conseguia falar ao telefone por muito tempo e ficar parado. O que acarretou em uma história hilária em que Sasuke fez uma longa viagem de quatro quarteirões enquanto conversava com sua avó.).

Por fim, a Haruno decidiu acreditar que ele falava a verdade. Era algo bem mais aceitável do que suas ideias bizarras. É bem mais fácil para o cérebro aceitar que as pessoas são normais.

Largou o celular sobre a cama novamente e levantou-se para abrir as janelas, seus olhos arderam ainda mais no momento que colidiu com a claridade do sol de quase meio dia. (Era um daqueles meses em que as noites de Nova Iorque eram incrivelmente frias e os dias diabolicamente quentes.) Apertou os olhos com força, como que esperando que a ardência escorresse deles pelos dutos lacrimais e levantou os braços em um estranho aquecimento, suas articulações estavam travadas.

Espirrou três vezes seguida e sua cabeça deu uma pontada. Era ironicamente cômico como uma futura médica poderia ser tão vulnerável a um mero resfriado. Mas ela sabia que as noites insones acabaram por deixá-la com a imunidade baixa.

— Sou um fracasso. É por isso que não vou passar. — Murmurou ao entrar no banheiro e estremecer quando seus pés descalços entraram em contato com o chão úmido e frio.

Sakura guardava um kit de primeiros socorros em praticamente cada cômodo do apartamento (que, para seu desgosto, somavam apenas três: sala, cozinha e quarto). As pessoas tinham a mania de confundir sua casa com uma farmácia e sempre passavam lá para pedir um remédio que não necessitava de receita.

O casal do décimo andar (que tinham um filho catarrento de sete anos) vivia pedindo um xarope para tosse. A senhora viúva do terceiro pedia para prisão de ventre e um adolescente de sabe-se lá qual andar sempre implorava por alguns laxantes ou coisa mais forte, mas para esse ela obviamente nunca dava.

É, eram tantas pessoas fazendo um self-service de seus kits que notou sofridamente que a caixinha do banheiro encontrava-se vazia.

Então escovou os dentes, tomou banho e penteou o cabelo dolorosamente devido a maldita dor de cabeça. Depois de pronta pegou o celular e dobrou a esquina para a esquerda que dava diretamente para a cozinha, iria verificar o kit de lá.

Talvez fosse a dor, talvez a ardência nos olhos, ou a crise de espirros, mas seja lá o que fosse, tirou totalmente os sentidos de percepção de Sakura a ponto de a mesma dirigir-se diretamente para o armário e não notar que sua cozinha estava acomodando certo número de indivíduos.

— Huh! Belas penas, Sakura!

Não é necessário ser um expert em espantos para saber que a Haruno quase morreu de um infarto fulminante ao ouvir o elogio. Virou-se em uma velocidade até então desconhecida pela física do corpo humano e deu de cara com dois de seus amigos sentados à mesa como se estivessem em sua própria casa.

Certo. Seu kit de primeiros socorros não era a única coisa aberta ao público.

Praticamente qualquer um entrava no apartamento de Sakura quando bem queria. Até hoje ela não entedia como ainda mantinha todos os móveis intactos e nunca sentira falta nem mesmo de uma agulha. Talvez fosse sorte de não haver nenhum cleptomaníaco nas redondezas, ou talvez seus objetos não valessem a pena serem furtados. Então, da mesma forma que fazia há três anos, ela simplesmente ignorou a falta de privacidade e aceitou-a.

— Vieram para o meu velório? Porque estou quase morta. — Balbuciou voltando a procurar o kit, encontrou-o bem no fundo. Abriu-a e quase soltou um palavrão. Essa também estava praticamente vazia, exceto por um rolo de esparadrapo e algumas gazes, o que não serviam de nada para sua situação.

'Que droga de médica eu serei? Nem sequer tenho um simples remédio pra dor de cabeça em casa.' Pensava ao guardar a caixinha e se aproximar dos intrusos/amigos/inconvenientes.

— Cruzes. Que falta de vontade de viver é essa, Sakura? — Ino demonstrou toda sua discrição apontando Sakura de cima abaixo com seu dedo indicador de unha pintada em um roxo elegante.

A Haruno a olhou como se nunca a tivesse visto na vida, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Sasuke na noite anterior quando o tópico 'amigos' foi mencionado. Depois de contar algumas de suas mirabolantes histórias em que envolviam Ino, ela e uma viajem à Las Vegas, Sakura surpreendeu-se com o que Sasuke dissera achar da loira: ele a subjugou uma pessoa sensata e inteligente além de mencionar que ela parecia ser uma pessoa maravilhosa para se ter como amiga.

Dessa a Haruno teve que rir. Disse-lhe que Ino era, de fato, uma ótima amiga, também era inteligente, mas sensata? Não, este adjetivo passava bem longe da Yamanaka, tão longe quanto os dois estava naquele momento. Dessa vez foi Sasuke quem riu, mas Sakura não entendeu realmente o motivo do sorriso, apenas o acompanhou no ato.

— Peguei um resfriado — disse ela aproximando-se deles — E minhas pernas não são pro teu bico, Naruto.

O loiro deu de ombros e murmurou um 'eu tento' depois voltou à tarefa de fazer um sanduíche com as coisas que pegara na geladeira antes de Sakura aparecer.

A Haruno sentou-se ao lado dele e lhe deu um empurrãozinho de lado, batendo o ombro no dele. Já estava acostumada com as brincadeiras do Uzumaki. Tornaram-se amigos praticamente no mesmo dia em que ela se mudara para aquele prédio e ele (gentilmente e provavelmente com segundas intenções) a ajudou a carregar as caixas com seus pertences que o preguiçoso do porteiro praticamente jogou elevador afora. Sem falar que ele lhe salvara muitas vezes quando não tinha tempo para esperar um pedido de almoço de um restaurante e ele lhe convidava para almoçar em seu apartamento.

Naruto terminou de preparar seu sanduíche e deu uma abocanhada fazendo sua boca ficar melada, Ino fez uma careta e estendeu para ele um pano que ela tirara sabe-se lá de onde. Sakura não estava prestando muita atenção, pois sua cabeça ainda latejava.

— Cara, que bom que você já está de recesso. Já pensou ter que ir pra faculdade assim? — O Uzumaki comentou dando outra mordida.

— Falando nisso, Sakura, está mais calma a respeito dos resultados? Ainda não falou sobre isso, é estranho. A frase 'Ai meu Deus eu não vou passar' já estava se tornando um bordão. — A Yamanaka disse olhando-a.

Sakura sorriu, pois, novamente, sua mente viajou para a sua conversa com Sasuke...

 _Depois de muito papo furado, Sasuke perguntou o que estava tirando o sono da Haruno:_

 _—_ _Então_ _, que faz acordada há esta hora?_

 _Sakura ponderou. Apesar de decidir aceitar a conversa, ainda estava deliberadamente temerosa_ _. "Não converse com estranhos"_ _diziam seus pais quando ela era criança (apesar de seu pai radicalizar um pouco e mudar a frase para_ _"Não converse com garotos!"_ _) mas ela não era mais criança, já conversara antes com outros estranhos (e também com garotos) sabia no que estava se metendo._

 _Por fim, resolveu dizer o motivo da aflição, mas claro, se preocupando em não dar informações demais sobre sua vida pra o gringo da voz bonita._

 _— Estou ansiosa para os resultados das minhas provas de faculdade. — Disse sem mencionar o nome da instituição e curso. Ele também não perguntou o que ajudou em seu trabalho de manter-se o mais anônima possível._

 _— Ah, entendò. Faculdadè... Bons tempos.— Sasuke divagou parecendo esquecer-se dela._

 _— Você já terminou a faculdade? — Questionou-o imediatamente. A Haruno pensou que ele teria sua idade._

 _Sasuke pensou um instante antes de respondê-la: — Larguei no último anò. Tinha outros... Outros planos._

 _Ela pensou em perguntar que planos eram esses, mas constatou que se ela queria manter-se imparcial ele também tinha esse direito. Por isso limitou-se à pergunta simples e abrangente:_

 _— E conseguiu realizá-los? Digo, seus planos?_

 _Desta vez, Sasuke não hesitou em responder._

 _— Sim, sim. Na verdade, ainda estou realizando, mas já è meio caminho andado._

 _— Claro. Que bom para você. Tem que ter muita coragem para largar tudo assim..._

 _— Ou falta de juízo, como disseram meus pais. — Ele completou._

 _Os dois sorriram._

 _— É..._

 _E com isso ficaram sem assunto por um momento, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro._

 _A verdade é que Sakura estava em uma batalha interna sobre fazer a pergunta que mantinha-se presa na ponta de sua língua. Queria perguntar o que ele fazia quando estava em uma situação semelhante à dela. Mas ai ele acabou por dizer que largara a faculdade, ou seja, esse não era exatamente o perfil de uma pessoa que se preocupava com resultados escolares. Sem falar que se sentiria uma completa idiota fazendo uma pergunta dessas._

 _Então era isso, ela encontrava-se dividida entre arriscar perguntar e ter uma resposta satisfatória de Sasuke que a ajudasse pelo o que estava passando, ou questioná-lo e sair-se de despreparada e insegura._

 _'Ah, que se dane! Não vou conhecê-lo pessoalmente mesmo! Caso ele ria de mim basta desligar e pronto, oras!'_

 _É estava decidido, ela perguntaria. Deu um breve pigarro (mas se preparando do que para mostrar que ainda estava ali)._

 _— Então... O que você fazia para tirar um pouco o foco dos resultados finais e relaxar?_

 _— Conversava de madrugada ao telefone com pessoas desconhecidas. — Respondeu de imediato._

 _'Ele está debochando de mim.' Sakura pensou. No entanto, antes que tivesse tempo de encerrar a ligação, ele deu uma risada e continuou:_

 _— Brincadeira, Sakurà. Para ser sincero, não me preocupava tantò com isso._

 _Sakura suspirou, é claro que não se preocupava, assim como previsto..._

 _Ela sorriu e disse sarcasticamente: — Muito obrigada pela ajuda, Sasukè._

O sorriso apareceu novamente. Pois naquele momento, a Haruno deu-se conta de que aquela fora a primeira vez que Sasuke dissera seu nome. 'SakurA', dando ênfase no último A e Sakura imaginou que na França o nome de Sasuke rimava com 'você', e o seu nome rimaria com 'acolá'.

E ela não podia negar que a forma como ele o pronunciou fez a nomenclatura parecer muito mais bonita do que realmente era.

Sakura era uma pessoa normal. E como toda pessoa normal, não era satisfeita com seu nome.

— É, estou mais calma. — Respondeu olhando para Ino. O sorriso ainda no rosto.

E de fato estava, pois apesar de dizer de brincadeira que conversar com um estranho do outro lado linha fazia bem, Sasuke acabou se provando totalmente correto. A verdade é que Sakura passara a pensar tanto nas conversas que tivera com o francês que chegara a esquecer-se completamente dos resultados que estavam por vir. Não lembrava até Ino mencioná-los!

— Realmente, você está mais calma, Sakura. Ontem mesmo estava a ponto de arrancar os cabelos! Quero a receita, hein! — Naruto comentou, lavando o prato que usara na pia do outro lado da cozinha.

— Temo que isso será impossível, Naruto. É uma receita muito peculiar, francesa para ser mais exata. — Respondeu rindo consigo mesma.

[...]

Depois de colocar Ino e Naruto para prepararem o almoço (alegando estar quase nas últimas horas de sua vida), Sakura foi à farmácia e comprou seu remédio e aproveitou também para reabastecer seus kits.

Os três almoçaram e depois da refeição, Ino recebeu uma ligação e teve que ir embora. Naruto resolveu ficar de companhia para Sakura e ela novamente aproveitou-se dos dotes culinários do Uzumaki e pediu para que ficasse para o jantar e aproveitasse e o preparasse.

Agora a Haruno estava acabando de sair do banheiro. Aprontava-se para dormir, já estava se sentindo muito melhor (em todos os sentidos) e decidiu que aquela seria uma boa noite de sono.

Deitou-se e ficou de frente para a varanda (agora devidamente fechada), lembrou-se novamente de como Sasuke chamara seu nome com aquele sotaque carregado e elegante. Procurou pelo celular encima da cômoda ao lado da cama. Desbloqueou a tela e rolou o dedo até a chamada do rapaz. Por um momento pensou em ligar para ele, mas logo desistiu.

— Não. Preciso dormir! — Decidiu, bloqueando novamente o celular e o colocando de volta no móvel.

Se fosse outro dia, Sakura teria colocado o aparelho no modo silencioso como fazia quando não queria ser incomodada por ligações noturnas. No entanto, a Haruno pareceu esquecer-se do hábito. Talvez fosse por esquecimento, talvez porque estava praticamente caindo de sono... Ou talvez (só talvez) se devesse pelo fato de ter uma vozinha sussurrando repetidamente em seu ouvido quando fechou os olhos:

 _Sakurà_

 _Sakurà_

 _Sakurà_

 _ **...**_

A moça sentou-se na cama de súbito. Fora acordada pelo toque padrão do celular. Atendeu-o sem nem mesmo olhar de quem se tratava:

— Alô?

— Sakurà? Desculpe por acordá-la.

E apesar de ter seu sono interrompido, ela não pôde evitar sorrir.

— Tudo bem, Sasuke. Então, quer conversar?

É, talvez (só talvez mesmo, desta vez), Sakura desejava mesmo ser incomodada por uma ligação noturna feita por alguém agora não tão estranho assim.

* * *

 _ **Demorei né? Desculpem.**_

 _ **Até o próximo, queridas!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Antes de ler este capítulo, saiba que haverá pequenos spoilers do filme "Star Wars, O Despertar da Força".**_

 _ **E, sim, eu amo Star Wars (:**_

 _ **Obrigada a todos que deixaram seus lindos reviews. E também quem está apenas acompanhando ^^**_

 _ **É um capítulo bem pequeno, estou viajando e sem tempo de sequer pegar no computador :(**_

 _ **Boa leitura.**_

* * *

 **O Estranho do Outro Lado da Linha**

 **Por Graciela Pettrov**

 **...**

 **O Filme**

Quando atendeu a chamada de Sasuke, Sakura não pôde chegar nem perto de imaginar o que ele fazia naquele momento. E se surpreendeu com o que ele propôs quando ela o questionou sobre o motivo dessa vez de ele estar acordado até aquela hora: 1Hr00min da madrugada.

— Não dormi _aindà_ , na _verdadè_. — Ele dissera. A voz dele estava um pouco rouca, possivelmente pelo tempo sem falar. E aquele sotaque. Oh! Acordar ouvindo uma voz dessa no ouvido não era pra qualquer um. Nem mesmo Odin reclamaria e ser acordado assim.

Um sorriso involuntário brotou na face da Haruno enquanto ela mudava o celular de orelha para falar.

— Deuses! E você não está com nenhum pouquinho de sono?

— Nào. Estou _assistindò_ um filme — então veio a proposta surpreendente: — Quer assistir _comigò_?

Sakura riu, se levantou da cama e ficou sentada na beirada. Nada de varanda para ela àquela noite.

— Bom, a não ser que você seja um Super Sayayin que pode se tele transportar, acho que aceitar seu convite será impossível.

— É por isso que temos a _tecnologià_ à nosso favor. Você assiste pelo seu _computadòr_ e eu assisto do meu, é só colocar o filme _sincronizadò_. — Ele explicou, se enrolando um pouco na pronuncia de 'computador' (com-putador, ele dissera) e 'sincronizado' (sicrônizadô).

Era fofo.

A resolução para o problema da distância fora tão rápida por parte dele que Sakura ficou imaginando se o mesmo já havia decidido isso antes de ligar para ela. Era uma boa ideia, na verdade. Nunca fizera nada do gênero. Parecia interessante.

— Okay. Qual filme você está vendo? — Ela saiu da cama e foi pegar seu notebook que estava dentro do guarda roupa. Colocou o celular no autofalante enquanto ocupava ambas as mãos com o computador e o carregador do mesmo.

— Estava _pensandò_ no novo _lançamentò_ de Star Wars, mas podemos mudar se _você_ não gostar...

— Quê?! Claro que não! Eu simplesmente amo Star Wars! Vamos ver esse! — A Haruno o interrompeu com um grito do outro lado do quarto (onde o guarda roupa ficava) e voltou para a cama jogando o laptop lá e indo conectar o carregador na tomada.

— _Achò_ que acertei, _entào_.

— O Despertar da Força, não é? Eu tenho salvo aqui. Sim você acertou.

— Que bom, é esse sim. _Quandò_ você estiver pronta me fala, iniciamos _juntòs_.

Sakura esperava o computador ligar. Logo o wallpaper de uma foto bem legal do Will Smith que ela usava como plano de fundo apareceu. Acessou suas pastas até os filmes e selecionou o que desejava.

Ficou com o mouse sobre o arquivo e falou para Sasuke: — Pronto, quando você disser.

— Hn, okay. Já!

Mas ele acabara dizendo muito rápido e Sakura não apertou à tempo.

— Espera, não deu. Vamos tentar de novo.

— Você _falà_ dessa vez.

E depois de mais quatro tentativas eles finalmente conseguiram apertar o mouse na mesma hora e os filmes começaram juntos.

Sasuke deu outra ideia: colocar no modo legendado e deixar sem o áudio para que pudessem continuar falando pelo telefone sem perder nenhuma fala.

Apesar de que nenhum disse uma só palavra até a parte em que A Primeira Ordem atinge a República com sua arma incrível e manda seus caças atrás de Rey.

Sakura estava vidrada nos TIE Fighters sobrevoando o planeta quando a voz de Sasuke se fez presente.

— A _Primeirà_ Ordem é com _certezà_ superior à _Resistencià_.

A Haruno quase deu um pulo da cama.

— O quê? Não!

Agora Finn está lutando contra um Stormtrooper com o Sabre de Luz de Luke Skywalker.

— _Certò_ , _Sakurà_ , vamos combinar que os Stormtroopers são _melhorès_ que os Jedis.

Ele pronunciou o nome dela agora com uma pintada de sarcasmo na voz. Sakura podia até se derreter se ele não estivesse do lado Negro da Força.

— Você bebeu? Os Jedis são incontestáveis!

— Blasters são _muitò_ mais legais que _Sabrès_ de Luz.

Ela pensou que ele estava só tirando com sua cara, mas parecia estar mesmo falando sério.

Enquanto isso, na tela, Rey é levada por Hux.

— Oh! Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. Quantas crianças você ver dizendo que quer um Blaster, hu? Nenhuma, porque todas são loucas pelos Sabres de Luz.

— É _verdadè_. Mas veja nesse filme, se não fosse a _ajudà_ do Finn, o Poe jamais teria _fugidò_ da _nave_ da _Primeirà_ Ordem.

Sakura não estava mais prestando atenção no filme. Era impossível que Sasuke achasse mesmo isso.

— O Stormtrooper FN-2187, e NÃO Finn, precisava ajudar o Dameron, porque o Hux é insuportável. — A Haruno começara a discutir da mesma forma que fazia nos fóruns de fandoms de Star Wars.

— O FINN também ajudou a Rey, se _nào_ _fossè_ ele ela nunca _saberià_ que o BB-8 tinha um mapa com a _localizaçào_ do Luke Skywalker.

— Tudo coincidência. Uma hora ou outra o droide acabaria revelando isso pra ela. E o Finn nem queria ir para Jakku, e nem teria encontrado a Rey se o TIE Fighter que eles pilotavam não tivesse caído no Deserto Goazon.

— _Vocè_ _sabè_ _què_ _nào_ _exist_ è _coincidenciàs_ em Star Wars, Sakura. _Nào_ é _coincidencià_ que Hux tenha _passadò_ para o _ladò_ _Negrò_ da Força.

Esta declaração usou muito do sotaque de Sasuke. Sakura percebeu que isso deixava um pouquinho mais difícil discutir com ele sem perder o fio da meada.

— O Ren é um idiota por trair a confiança do Luke.

Mas, claro, não seria um francês com a voz incrível a pessoa a fazê-la desistir de defender os Jedis.

— O _General_ Hux é o mais _pert_ ò que _temòs_ de um Darth Vader.

— O seu _General_ não passa de um garotinho mimado que está fazendo muito mal aos pais.

— _Nào_ deve ser fácil ter _Leià_ e Han _Solò_ como pais.

Certo. No 'Solò' ele ganhou.

— Gente, você é a primeira pessoa que eu conheço que tem essas opiniões estranhas. Okay, então. Vamos mudar de tópico antes que eu vá ai e bata em você.

— Eu _gostò_ do Chewie.

Ele disse por fim, e riu. Ela o acompanhou na risada.

— Pelo menos concordamos nisso.

Quando disse isso, olhou para tela do computador. O filme ainda tinha alguns minutos para acabar.

— Vamos voltar ao filme. Ainda pretendo fazer você mudar de opinião.

— _Certò_

[...]

E continuaram ambos em silêncio nos cinquenta e quatro minutos restantes do filme. Quando já passavam os créditos finais, Sakura resolveu falar:

— Então, parece que tudo acabou como planejado. Possivelmente uma nova geração Jedi vem ai. — Brincou. No entanto, não obteve resposta.

— Sasuke?

Nada.

— Sasuke?

Dessa vez ela jurou ter ouvido a respiração pesada dele do outro lado da ligação. Por um momento pensou que ele estivesse dando uma de Darth Vader. Mas não, a verdade é que Sasuke havia dormido.

Sakura colocou novamente o celular no autofalante e desligou o notebook. A respiração de Sasuke ficou mais profunda e começou a tomar todo o cômodo.

'É como se ele estivesse bem aqui, na minha cama' A Haruno pensou enquanto guardava novamente o computador no guarda roupa. Então voltou para a cama e deitou ao lado do celular. A respiração de Sasuke ia e vinha. 'Qual será o lado da cama que ele está dormindo?' Questionou-se novamente, então franziu o cenho. Que diabos ela estava pensando? Sasuke era um cara desconhecido, ele morava a meio mundo de onde ela estava. Não sabia sequer o sobrenome dele e já estava o imaginando em sua cama?!

A Haruno acendeu a tela do celular e olhou as horas, já era quase três da manhã. Ela também precisava seguir o exemplo do francês e dormir. O sono com certeza era o culpado desses pensamentos tolos.

— Sasuke? — Sussurrou. Ele continuou sem responder. A respiração ainda estava presente. Sakura então bloqueou a tela do aparelho telefônico e colocou o mesmo sobre o travesseio do lado vazio da cama de casal. Se enrolou na coberta e repousou a cabeça no outro travesseiro. Fechou os olhos e ficou ouvindo a respiração do estranho do outro lado da linha, calma e lenta.

'Amanhã, se ele perguntar, posso dizer que acabei caindo no sono também.'

* * *

 _ **Desculpe pela demora. Vou fazer de tudo para postar rápido ^^**_

 _ **Beijo. E que a Força esteja com você.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Depois desse capítulo vocês vão: me amar muito ou querer me matar!**_

 _ **Decidam pelo amor ^^**_

 _ **Demorei porque é do meu feitio. Obrigada por esperarem e boa leitura.**_

* * *

 **O Estranho do Outro Lado da Linha**

 **Por Graciela Pettrov**

 **...**

 **O brush**

E ele perguntou mesmo, logo depois de se desculpar por ter caído no sono, coisa que Sakura achou extremamente fofo.

Foi de manhã, logo cedo, ou mais ou menos isso, pois ela havia novamente acordado ao meio dia. Ainda sem levantar da cama, suas mãos procuraram pelo aparelho celular, afim de sanar a curiosidade.

E Sakura não se decepcionou ao verificar o aparelho, pois Sasuke havia deixado uma mensagem em sua caixa postal e ela se derreteu toda com a forma que ele falara:

 _"Ooy, me desculpè muitò, muitò mesmò por ter dormidò ontem. Você tambèm dormiu? Achò que sim, nào sei... desculpà mesmò... E, huh, bom dia."_

Quando a voz eletrônica perguntou se ela desejava apagar a mensagem, a Haruno não pensou duas vezes e digitou para "não apagar".

O que tornara tudo engraçado é que ele falara bem rápido tornando as palavras bem carregadas de sotaque e havia alguns intervalos em que se podia ouvir barulhos, que Sakura jurou ter sido ele batendo algum lugar, como se estivesse apressado.

A gravação também parecia ter sido feita com o celular no autofalante, pois a voz estava meio distante. A Haruno sabia disso, pois constantemente tinha ligações assim com Ino, quando colocava o celular sobre a cama e conversava com a amiga enquanto trocava de roupa.

Uns dez minutos depois de Sakura ter acordado e escovado os dentes, Naruto apareceu a convidando para um brush com ele e sua nova namorada. Ele a intimou, na verdade, e nem a deixara se arrumar de forma apresentável. O loiro estava eufórico.

Por isso, naquele momento ela se encontrava no apartamento de Naruto, apenas em uma blusa velha, com a qual costumava dormir e encontrara jogada em uma gaveta do guarda roupa, um short mais velho ainda e havaianas. Sem falar que seu cabelo estava molhado e escorrido.

O fato é que Sakura estava se sentindo horrorosa e com certa invejinha do casal à sua frente.

Hinata Hyuuga era o nome da sortuda que fisgara o coração de seu estimado vizinho e amigo. Ela era uma fofa e tinha os seios mais invejáveis que Sakura já vira.

— Naruto me disse que você cursa medicina? — A garota perguntara enquanto colocavam copos e pratos na mesa maravilhosa e repleta de gostosuras que Naruto preparara. As apresentações já haviam sido feitas minutos atrás.

— Último ano! — Sakura respondeu toda afobada. Ela ainda estava preocupada com os resultados das provas, mas não mais paranoica. — E você?

— Terminei ano passado, Arquitetura. — Hinata disse, colocando copos em quatro lugares, coisa que Sakura não estranhou, talvez Naruto tenha chamado Ino para o tal brush também.

Falando nele, O Uzumaki havia saído para buscar sabe-se lá o que e disse que voltaria logo.

— Então, eu sou a primeira que você conhece? Ou já viu a Ino? Acho que ela vem hoje também. — A Haruno comentou, apontando para o lugar a mais.

Hinata a olhou de cenho franzido. — Bom, você é a primeira amiga que ele me apresenta, não sei se, hn, Ino virá, mas esse lugar é para o meu primo.

— Ah... — Foi só o que ela balbuciou. Um primo? Talvez mais uma pessoa para sua pequena lista de amigos.

E assim o assunto morreu, Hinata aparentava ser um pouco reservada e Sakura até cogitou a convidar para conhecer seu apartamento. Mas o lugar estava uma bagunça e já até imaginava o que uma pessoa formada em arquitetura pensaria ao se deparar com a zona que ela chamava de lar.

Por isso, ambas se sentaram no sofá e foram mexer em seus respectivos celulares. Os dedos de Sakura voaram para o ícone de mensagens ao perceber que havia quatro não lidas em sua caixa de entrada, com certeza chegaram enquanto ela tomava banho.

A primeira era de Naruto e fora mandada há quinze minutos:

 _Bom dia, querida vizinha. Brush hoje na minha residência. Não aceito não como resposta, quero te apresentar uma pessoa :)_

Bom, pelo menos ele havia avisado antes de aparecer e quase a arrastar pelos cabelos...

Outras duas eram de Temari, sua colega de turma, e havia sido mandas há vinte minutos, com uma diferença de três minutos uma da outra.

Foi praticamente na hora que ela acordara, mas Sakura ficara tão eufórica com a mensagem de voz de Sasuke, que sequer notara.

 _Sakura! Ficou sabendo? Os resultados saem amanhã. O reitor aceitou antecipar, já que muitos alunos precisariam viajar e fizeram uma espécie de abaixo assinado a favor da antecipação. Quero ver com você, me liga!_

A Haruno quase dera um pulo do sofá ao ler a mensagem gigante de Temari. A amiga sabia dessas informações porque acessava direto o site da faculdade para se manter informada. Sakura não ficara sabendo, pois Ino a impedira de ficar verificando as novidades de minuto a minuto como ficara assim que terminaram as provas.

Já ia ligar para a colega de turma, mas resolveu ver logo a outra mensagem:

 _Pelo amor de Deus, onde você enfiou esse celular?! Kiba me disse que metade da turma já sabe seus resultados. Estou quase arrancando os cabelos aqui, dê um sinal de vida!_

Isso bastou para esquecer da última mensagem ainda não lida. Sakura pediu licença à Hinata e foi para o corredor já discando o número de Temari. Enquanto a chamada estava em andamento, a Haruno se dirigiu para o final do corredor onde havia uma janela de vidro em uma espécie de varanda. Encostou a testa no vidro e esperou a outra atender.

Pareceu uma eternidade até a voz conhecida chiar do outro lado da linha.

— Me explica isso direito, por favor! — Foi a primeira coisa que disse, não dando sequer a chance de Temari falar o "alô" de praxe.

— É exatamente como falei na mensagem. Parece que o Lee e mais uma dezena de alunos tinham passagens compradas sem reembolso e foram exigir receber os resultados antecipadamente, mas o reitor não poderia divulgar somente os deles daí resolveu liberar logo os de todas as turmas.

Termari disse com algumas pausas para poder respirar.

Falando em respirar, Sakura parecia ter esquecido de como fazer isso. Sentia como se tivesse havia regredido no tempo e voltado ao dia em que, com as mãos trêmulas, entregara o gabarito ao professor. Tudo o que passava em sua mente naquele momento era saber o resultado.

— Está no site? Você já viu...? — Perguntou, aflita e sem saber se queria que Temari respondesse 'sim" ou "não".

— Ainda não, estava te esperando, vamos ver juntas? — Diferente de Sakura, ela parecia bem animada e otimista. Ambas haviam ficado no mesmo grupo de estudos que organizaram um mês antes das provas. Elas poderiam decidir ver os resultados pessoalmente, mas Temari morava na cidade vizinha e seria uma tremenda dificuldade para ela conseguir chegar ali.

— Certo... — Disse, meio incerta.

— Beleza, já estou na página, só falta ir pra lista. Quando tiver na lista me avisa pra gente buscar ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura colocou o celular no autofalante para que pudesse acessar o site. Foi em sua pasta de "Favoritos" onde o endereço já estava guardado. Digitou sua senha para ter acesso e escolheu a turma que constava como a sua. Uma caixa de texto se abriu lhe dando a opção de acesso aos resultados equivalente.

Pronto. Quando clicasse sobre o link em azul, Sakura iria ser redirecionada direto para a lista de aprovados.

Àquela altura suas mãos já suavam. Era seu futuro ali, na tela do seu celular! Se seu nome não estivesse lá...

A Haruno sequer se importava em estar naquelas roupas ridículas em um corredor onde havia mais seis apartamentos.

Estava tão concentrada na pequena caixa de texto que não notara a porta do elevador se abrindo.

Estava tão absorta que quase derrubara o celular devido o susto que levou quando alguém tocou seu ombro.

Sakura virou-se de supetão dando de cara com Naruto a olhando de cenho franzido, primeiro para seu rosto e depois concentrando os olhos em sua testa, onde havia uma linha avermelhada devido a pressão que ela fizera ao encostá-la no vidro.

Ela também não notou uma cabeleira escura atrás de seu vizinho. Não até o dono da mesma se pronunciar:

— Belò, hn, pijamà. — A pessoa disse com...

Por Thor! Com a voz e o sotaque de Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **Haha trollei vocês, aposto que pensaram que fosse Neji.**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo será focado no ponto de vista do Sasuke-francês-lindo-sexy-Uchiha!**_

 _ **Lembrando que a fic terá penas 7 capítulos.**_


End file.
